1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a collapsible steering column assembly having a rake adjustment for a vehicle, and more specifically to supporting the steering column assembly post-collapse of the steering column assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible steering column assemblies that include a rake adjustment for adjusting the height of the steering column are well known in the art. The collapsible steering column assembly includes a mounting bracket that attaches a column jacket to a vehicle. The column jacket is pivotable about a rake axis, and is supported in an elevated position by a rake bracket prior to collapse of the steering column assembly to prevent the column jacket from rotating downward onto a driver of the vehicle. The steering column assembly further includes a support mechanism that supports the column jacket in the elevated position after it has been collapsed as a result of an emergency event to prevent the column jacket from pivoting about the rake axis and falling onto a driver of the vehicle after collapse of the steering column assembly. Typically, the support mechanism is integrated into the mounting bracket, as is shown in Prior Art FIGS. 1 and 2.
Referring to Prior Art FIG. 1, the steering column assembly includes the rake bracket connected to the mounting bracket by a plurality of rivets. The mounting bracket includes a plurality of slots, with each of the rivets disposed in one of the slots. Upon collapse of the steering column assembly, the rivets move with the rake bracket within the slots while still supporting the rake bracket and the column jacket in the elevated position. Accordingly, the rake bracket and the column jacket are supported in the elevated position both pre-collapse and post-collapse of the steering column assembly.
Referring to Prior Art FIG. 2, the mounting bracket includes a lip for supporting edges of the rake bracket. Upon collapse of the steering column assembly, the edges of the rake bracket slide along the lip of the mounting bracket. Accordingly, the rake bracket and the column jacket are supported in the elevated position both pre-collapse and post-collapse of the steering column assembly.
While the prior art steering column assemblies function adequately for supporting the column jacket in the elevated position post collapse of the steering column assembly, there remains a need to provide a cheaper, more easily produced support mechanism for supporting the column jacket after collapse of the steering column assembly.